


Wake Up and Smell the Coffee

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Wake Up and Smell the Coffee

"Double espresso?" the barista asked and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Plain. Black. Coffee. Just like every other day, Potter." The brat had the nerve to grin—and did he just _wink_?—before turning around to take one of the plain white coffee cups from the shelf.

"Here you are," Potter said setting the cup down in front of Severus. "Milk and sugar are at the end of the counter."

"Which you know I don't take." Severus picked up the cup and went to sit in the corner. He had an excellent view of the door as well as the barista himself. 

Sitting down with the day's paper and a hot cup of coffee, Severus recalled Potter the student. Though he'd managed a passing grade, apparently inorganic chemistry wasn't his strong suit. 

Severus thanked his lucky stars that Potter was no longer one of his students because the thoughts Severus had about him were entirely inappropriate. Especially when he came out from behind the counter and bent over to pick up a fallen napkin or stirrer like he was doing just now.

Picking up the paper, Severus watched surreptitiously, admiring the way Potter's trousers tightened across his arse. Severus tried to recall if Potter had been on one of the university squads—football, perhaps—but it hardly mattered. He was still quite fit even two years out of school.

"Hullo, Harry," a voice said and Severus narrowed his eyes at the tall blond who was leaning in toward Potter.

"Draco." Harry sighed heavily, his face not nearly so cheerful as usual. "Now isn't a good time."

"When is a good time, Harry?"

Potter glanced at Severus for a moment, he was sure, before he started to reply.

"Listen, I've already said no..."

Severus rarely did anything without days of forethought but for some reason—likely hormonal—he finished his coffee and took the empty cup to the counter.

"Pardon me," he said loudly. The blond nearly jumped as he got out of Severus's way while the expression on Potter's face changed back to his wide grin, his green eyes sparkling. 

"What can I get you, Professor?"

"I believe you suggested a double espresso." 

Potter looked like he'd won the lotto. "Coming right up."

While Potter busied himself behind the counter, Severus shot a look at Potter's friend which he hoped would convey a general sense of "get out while you are still able".

Fortunately it had the desired effect. "See you, Harry," he called out from the door.

Potter flicked his eyes toward him. "Later, Draco. Much later," he finished under his breath.

"Persistent suitor?" Severus said before he could stop himself. "My apologies. It's none of my concern."

"On the contrary, I believe you just saved me." Potter gave him his espresso. "It's on the house."

Severus reached into his trouser pocket for his wallet and pulled out several quid. "Nonsense."

"I insist, Professor." Potter didn't pick up the cash and didn't look away from Severus's gaze. 

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, the butterflies in his stomach starting to flutter, Severus said, "I am no longer your professor, Potter."

Potter gave him a small smile and bit the corner of his bottom lip. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of crumpled paper. Sliding it across the counter, he said, "Call me Harry."

Severus picked up the paper and, with a quick glance, realised it was a mobile number. He tucked it into his shirt pocket directly over his heart, which was pounding as if he'd run a mile.

"I might just do that, Harry."


End file.
